


Do I really have to? (ヒザマクラ！？)

by yanderell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bitches love Emojis, Flirty Victor, Fluff and Crack, Frustrated Yuuri, Hizamakura, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I use some Emojis, Idiots in Love, M/M, Please don't take NHK's Cool Japan as reference for anything, Victor Being Victor, What Have I Done, language exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderell/pseuds/yanderell
Summary: Victor wants to try something "typically Japanese". Yuuri is not amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing anything lately so please don't kill me XD  
> I ganbaru'ed a lot so yoroshiku please.

He still refused to believe it. Victor Nikiforov came to his hometown, to his house to meet HIM. Only one month has passed since his arrival, but he already felt exhausted as if he had been training and working out non-stop for a year.

But it wasn’t just the tight sport schedule and the low carb diet – the most exhausting part of being with his idol was trying to NOT be with his idol. He tried to avoid meeting him alone at all cost because that’s when Victor gets extra confident with their _skinship_.

But one can only hide so often - and now he was standing there in awe, his already naked idol waiting right in front of him as he entered the outside area of the _Onsen_. Once again.

 

_KYAAA! This. Is bad. Thanks god I’m holding a towel In front of me._

_OMFG. Why don’t you just sit down in the hot water Victor?-_

 

“Yuuriiii! Where have you been during dinner? Join in for a bath <3.”

 

_OMG. Okay keep calm, we already had that one._

“Okay but no stretching this time, please….”

 

“Aww… well let’s skip that for today. Lately my shoulders feel so stiff, I’m not used to sleep on futons L oh how I wish to spend a night on a fluffy soft bed.” Victor winked and looked at him suggestively. “Like in Yuuri’s bed for example.” He smiled and came closer till their upper arms touched.

 

Yuuri did the only thing he could think of in this situation. He tried to move away as naturally as possible. But of course there was no way out as long as he sat next to him.

 

“Or better on Yuuri’s soft tummy? <3.” He mumbled close to his ear and Yuuri could literally feel his moist breath on his ear shell and it made.

 

“ _Ne_ , I’ve already lost a lot of weight so I’m not that chubby anymore okay?” Yuuri said and closed his eyes.

 

“Still your tummy looks so soft! I want to touch it and bury my hands in it like I’d do with Makkachin’s fur.”

_Omg… Please don’t fondle anything!!_

“Umm, no?” was the only shy answer he managed to speak. It came out as a question but never mind.

“Come on Yuuri – Then how about… how is it called? _Hizamakura_?”

“Uhm…” What. Yuuri couldn’t form the words he desperately wanted to say. It should be clear by looking at his face, but Victor just kept on grinning completely oblivious to his surroundings.

_I will not let Victor lay his head on my lap. Like never._

 

“Pleaaase, please Yuuri I really want to try! _Cool Japan_ stuff!”

 

“If you promise me to leave me alone for the rest of the night I let you BUT not in the living room. And no longer than a minute okay?”

 

_If anyone from my family or even worse – if a guest sees us … holy shit. This is so inappropriate. I’d die from embarrassment!_

 

“Yaaaay!” Victor laughed happily and Yuuri was ready to leave the bath. “I’ll meet up with dad to drink a sip and then come to your room okay?”

 

“Please don’t call him dad!!” Yuuri panicked “…at least not in front of him - PLEASE….” Sometimes Yuuri wished foreigners who come to Japan to get a grasp of Japanese mentality and manners beforehand – but Victor only came knowing useless stuff like _hizamakura_. But since it’s Victor he’d forgive him anything.

“How should I call him then? Father in law?” Victor winked and chuckled at the distorted face Yuuri made, before he got kicked out of the bath's changing room.

\----

Knock knock on the door – Yuuri startled as he heard the soft knock and felt his cheeks already burning up with heat. One minute, then it’s over right?

_Please god, let him wear clothes. And don’t let him be drunk._

 

“Yuuuriiii (*´♡｀*)/ Lololol” Victor entered the room in his green yukata with his typical heart smile. Yuuri face-palmed.

_Well guess I can’t have both._

 

Of course Victor would drink some _Sake_ with his father and guests, it’s Friday after all and there’s not much to do besides taking a bath in the _Onsen_ or drink booze and get wasted.

Yuuri made sure to wear something decent. He sat on his heels with his legs firmly closed. He wore his nicest pajama sweat pants and a soft shirt. He sat in front of his low table and patted his right knee to signal his coach to come closer. At the same time, he took off his glasses because FUCK THIS SHIT there’s no way he could look down at his idol’s sleepy face on his lap and see him clearly without getting hard.

 

_It’s not like he’ll be facing my crotch. Take a deep breath and keep calm._

 

Victor got down on his knees and crawled closer, still smiling like a kid. He rested his head on his lap softly, facing his knees and holding his left hand on his other thigh.

“ _Hizamakura_ feels so good…” Victor sighed happily and held his breath for a few seconds, before continuing to breath deep and slowly. “…Yuuri, touch my hair?”

_I can’t. I can’t – I caaan’t!_

 

Yuuri brushed his fingers through his hair hesitantly. Victors cheek on his thigh felt so soft, the breath tickling the sensitive skin above his knees and his hair… omg his silver hair was so _mofu mofu_ but at the same time silky non the less. His idol resting his head on his lap was overwhelming.

 

“Let’s stop it – Like I thought… I can’t… it’s too embarrassing.” Yuuri hid his glowing face behind his hands and tried to regain his composure.

 

But Victor refused to move. “A minute is not over yet.” He said and nuzzled his cheek closer to Yuuri.

“What, did you really count the seconds?” Yuuri asked in awe.

“No, but neither did you, right?” Victor said in a low voice and Yuuri could swear he felt his lips pressing against his thighs.

 

An awkward minute passed by, and Yuuri he felt his heart pounding out of his chest. “This is too much…. Victor, let’s stop… please...”

 

”Прости меня моя любовь…” Victor mumbled as he finally stood up and gazed down to meet Yuuri’s questioning eyes. “… for making you feel uncomfortable.”

 

Now his coach was sulking and looked like a lost puppy with teary eyes. Yuuri smiled coyly and winked his right hand slowly backwards. He stood up and patted Victors head gently, brushing his fingers through his hair. “ _Oyasumi_ , Victor.”

 

“спокойной ночи, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri felt the tension go away as Victor left the room, his heart still beating fast. That’s when he decided – Starting tomorrow he’ll teach Victor some “Japanese things” that will actually help him during his stay here.

And maybe, just maybe - use Victor’s lap as pillow once to let him experience how awkward it feels to have someone lying on one’s lap. No self interest in mind, of course.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PRAISE THE LORD FOR YOI FANDOM  
> I CAN'T  
> :D :D :D


End file.
